I Wanna Be Like Puffy
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: We all have heroes. Chuck’s just happens to be Diddy. After all, he does have great taste in clothes…


**Title**: I Wanna Be Like Puffy

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Pairings**: Chuck/Blair, Chuck/Serena (sibling bonding, and not the taboo kind…)

**Timeline**: None really. It's a random standalone.

**Summary**: We all have heroes. Chuck's just happens to be Diddy. After all, he does have great taste in clothes…

**Notes**: I saw _Notorious_ and all I could think about every time the character of Puffy was on the screen was that he has a similar style to Chuck. It was a fluff bunny waiting to happen…

* * *

**X.O.X.O**

**

* * *

  
**

"What exactly are we looking for?" The confusion was more than evident in her voice as Serena watched Blair rifle through her step brother's room. Some days she just didn't understand Blair at all and today was one of them. She claimed to hate Chuck, and yet here she was creeping through his room while Serena kept watch to make sure that he didn't come home mid-search. It really was one of the stranger missions that Blair dragged her on. She was fairly certain that Blair was the first person in history to iwant/i to rummage through his room. Serena was pretty certain that no one else would be as daring. Who knew what you would find in his room? After all, he was Chuck Bass.

There wasn't a response right away; just the sound of Blair going through Chuck's belongings. She took so long that Serena wasn't even sure if she had heard her. When Blair still didn't respond, she was about to re-ask her when suddenly Blair called out, "Evidence." She sounded very distracted, which made Serena realize that there was more to this than Blair was letting her know.

Groaning slightly at being caught in the middle of another Chuck/Blair war, she poked her head into Chuck's room and watched in amusement as Blair carefully folded and refolded his polos as she went through one of his drawers. "Evidence of what exactly?" She had better things to do on a Friday afternoon than creep through Chuck's room. "I thought you guys were still fighting." Her gaze dropped to foot of his bed. "Why is your headband under his bed?"

Immediately Blair's face flushed and she abandoned his dresser long enough to hurry over to the bed and snatch up the offending headband and tuck it in the waistband of her school skirt before returning back to snooping through his dresser drawers. "I wonder how that got there." The way she said it made it more than obvious that she was very much aware as to how it had gotten there.

"Blair." Serena groaned and made a face at her. "You're sleeping with Chuck? Again? Gross."

The words didn't faze her at the moment and she continued her mad search, abandoning his dresser and now moving into his closet. "We don't do much sleeping…" She mumbled out before disappearing into the colorful mass of clothes. "Besides, we're just friends. With benefits!"

Serena's nose wrinkled at the mental image. "Gross!" She whined out again as she leaned against the doorframe and began waiting for Blair to reappear as opposed to actually looking out for Chuck. "Didn't you learn the last time that you guys don't do the naked friends thing very well?"

Blair's head popped out of his closet for a moment. "We're not completely naked if he keeps his scarf on, and I'm wearing my headband. Those count as clothes." She defended.

"Your headband was on the floor." Serena pointed out with a grin.

There was a huffing sound and Blair disappeared again. Suddenly there was a loud gasp and an "Oh my fucking God!"

"What?" Serena lazily asked as she wandered further into Chuck's room. "Did you find his porn collection?"

Pure glee was radiating off Blair's face as she marched out of his closet carrying a medium-sized cardboard box. "Oh. No. Something much better than that." Grinning, she set the box down on his bed. "I found his Puff Daddy collection."

She stared at Blair. "Please tell me that refers to his marijuana collection and not what I think you're referring to." She abandoned her post at the door and instead moved over to Chuck's bed to see what was in the box.

Blair laughed and held up the CD "No Way Out," Puff Daddy's debut album. "Oh no. The Basshole has a full-blown man crush on P. Daddy or Puff Diddy or whatever he's called these days. He even has Sean John clothes hidden in the back of his closet." She giggled wickedly, and glanced back into the box. "He has all of his CDs in here, and look!" She held up a magazine clipping to Serena. "It's the outfit he wore last week." Her voice dropped to a panicked hiss. "My boyfriend models himself after someone from Brooklyn!"

Serena laughed and shook her head at Blair's antics. "Your boyfriend, huh?" She smirked. "I thought you were just friends?"

There was another huffing sound before Blair picked up the box and disappeared back into his closet. "Let's pretend the words 'my boyfriend' and 'Brooklyn' were never uttered together and get out of here before he catches us, okay?" The words were out of her mouth the second she stepped out of the closet.

They'd barely made it to his door when Chuck suddenly appeared in the doorway, successfully trapping them in his room. His eyes dragged lazily over Serena's form. "Sister." He greeted with a knowing smile, as though he'd anticipated them being in his room. His gaze switched over to Blair and he studied her for a long while before smirking at her. "Unsuccessful, Waldorf?"

Serena wanted desperately to know what exactly Blair had been unsuccessful at finding. Had this really been one of their sick and twisted scavenger hunts? She didn't even want to think about that, but before she could ask her question, Blair was smiling sweetly and singing the chorus to "I'll Be Missing You." A startled look flashed across Chuck's features before it was replaced with horror. The girls took it as an opportunity to dash past him, Blair singing all the way into Serena's room.

It wasn't until Blair left that Chuck came out of his room, and it was about ten minutes after that when Serena heard Eric yell, "Why is Blair's old Cabbage Patch doll in my room?"

Serena groaned. She would never understand their weird games.

* * *

**X.O.X.O.**

**

* * *

  
**

It wasn't until the White Party when Serena remembered Chuck's little man-crush. She was drinking with Chuck and Blair, who were currently 'on' at the moment. No one ever really knew when they were really together, but this week they claimed that they were together. Anyway, she was drinking by them, ignoring their latest make out session when she suddenly saw Diddy in the distance. "Is that Puff Daddy?"

Chuck pulled away from Blair so quickly that it would have been funny if he didn't have such a serious look on his face. "Actually, sis, he goes by Diddy now." He glanced around frantically, ignoring the two girls amused looks. "Where is he?"

Blinking slightly at him, Serena tried to figure out if he was serious before realizing that she'd never seen him look so excited in his life. It was almost cute. "Over there." She pointed, trying not to laugh at how earnest he looked in comparison to how annoyed Blair appeared.

He was gone so fast that Serena was convinced that Chuck Bass had superpowers.

Blair groaned. "You know, this whole man crush would be cute if it wasn't on someone from Brooklyn." She huffed at Serena's look. "No offense to your man crushes."

When he came back, there was this dazed look on his face. He didn't say anything; he just took a long drink of the scotch he abandoned to rush over to Diddy.

"Well?" Blair prompted, shooting him an annoyed look. "Did you talk to him?"

He shot her a smirk. "I'm Chuck Bass. Of course I did."

Blair huffed and stalked off, muttering something about getting another drink.

Serena grinned at Chuck. "You just did the thing where you couldn't talk and just shook his hand, didn't you?" She asked, remembering how he got when his father was proud of him.

"Tell Blair, and I'll kill you."


End file.
